You And Me!
by aulia-chan-cutie
Summary: cerita tentang kehidupan Sasuke..cowok populer yang digemari oleh semua cewek!kecuali 1 cewek..yang justru dia gemari..
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER:**Naruto bukan punyaku,tapi milik Masashi Kishimoto.

**The Beginning**

(Chapter 1)

Musim panas.....libur sekolah,matahari bersinar,langit berwarna biru muda,dan tentunya.....UDARA YANG PANAS bikin Sasuke"cowok terpopuler di sekolah",bangun terlalu pagi...namanya juga anak kos-kosan harus selalu hemat supaya tagihan gak mahal,jadi gak pernah pake AC cuman pake kipas angin. Nasib kalo punya ortu yang pengen anaknya mandiri dan ngebiarin tuh anak tinggal di luar dunia sana..yang dingin(loh katanya musim panas?),mengerikan,dan penuh dengan orang-orang idiot*menurut sasuke loh*.kadang sasuke suka kesel kenapa dibiarin tinggal di kos-kosan,kos-kosan sasuke itu agak kecil,agak berantakan(gara-gara Kiba ama Naruto suka _smack down_,dan ngacak2in barang),cuman ada 3 kamar mandi jadi kalo mau mandi harus _smack down_.Sasuke sendiri kan punya rumah gede,buat apa kalo dia sendiri gak bisa hidup di situ,_ckckckckckckck......_yaahhhh,Sasuke cuman bisa pasrah.

Hari ini karena Sasuke piket,jadi dia yang harus buat sarapan,sebetulnya sih Sasuke gak bisa masak,tapi sejak ibunya sasuke,Mikoto dateng jenguk sasuke..maklum lah namanya juga seorang ibu pasti kangen kan sama anak,langsung masuk ke kamar sasuke yang rapih,bersih,dan agak sempit,Mikoto juga nanya-nanya ke Sasuke gimana kabarnya..pas ngeliat _pie rasa apel_ di meja kamar Sasuke,Mikoto langsung terharu-haru.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!SASUKE!!!!!!SEJAK KAPAN BISA MASAK!"

"masak apa?..."

"yang ada di mejamu"

"Itu......buatan Gaara"

"......eh?sayang sekali..."

"......"

"Sayang sekali,Sasuke..padahal cewek kan pasti bangga kalo punya pacar yang pinter masak..."

"c-ewek?"

"hu-uh..*ngangguk*ibu kan ingin Sasuke cepet-cepet dapet pacar!"

"........*bengong*"

"sasuukkeeee......?"

Cewek.....cewek...Sasuke langsung kebayang muka Hinata."cewek kan pasti bangga kalo punya pacar yang pinter masak"kata-kata itu bergema di kepalanya Sasuke...mungkin dia bakal dapet perhatian Hinata...yang udah lama dia taksir sejak Hinata minjemin dia payung pas hujan,dan piknik bareng di bawah pohon sakura pas Sasuke lagi stress~romantis~*digaplok Sasuke*dan dia jadi rajin latihan masak!awal-awalnya masakannya kayak eksperimen dari _lab_,akhirnya Sasuke berhasil juga..masakannya yang pertama berhasil adalah _pancake pake maple syrup_,yaahhh walaupun gampang tapi tetep kan namanya usaha,Sasuke tetep rajin belajar masak,dan akhirnya jadi tingkat ke-3 dalam ahli memasak di kos-kosannya,PEJUANG CINTA SEJATI BERHASIL!!!

Nah,ayo kita lanjutin....sampe mana tadi?...oh ya,Sasuke mulai buat sarapan..

~30 menit kemudian~

"selesai"kata Sasuke dengan bangga,tau-tau pas dia lagi bawa piring.....

"DOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"APA,NARUTO?!?!?!?"

"gak seruuuuuuuu!!!!!kenapa piringnya gak jatoh!"

"jangan kayak anak SD,kita udah kuliah,ngomong2 tumben kamu bangun pagi"

"kepanasan~"

"yang lain belom pada bangun?"

"gak tau"

Pas Sasuke sama Naruto keluar,Shikamaru,Gaara,Kiba ,dan Shino udah ada di ruang TV,Shikamaru masih ketiduran di sofa,Gaara ama Shino diem,Kiba nonton TV sambil mangkuin Akamaru,itulah kebiasaan mereka pagi-pagi,walapun gak libur juga gitu,makanya mereka suka telat masuk sekolah..jadi merka suka dipanggil"_THE TROUBLE MAKER GUYS_"..ya namanya kurang kreatif,dulu sih pas SD,guru mereka Iruka...paling kesel kalo Shikamaru,Kiba,Chouji ama Naruto suka bolos kelas,mereka suka dipanggil _fourto_ _kwek kwek_,Iruka sampe ubanan,jadi Iruka harus ngecat rambutnya pake cat tembok,maksudnya pake cat rambut.

Nah,mulai deh mereka makan sarapan buatan Sasuke,udah pada selesai makan,mereka langsung balik ke kegiatan semula."KALIAN GAK BOSEN APA???"Naruto teriak-teriak."INI KAN MUSIM PANAS!!!!"terus Sasuke langsung nanya,

"Km mau ngapain?huh?"

"yaaaaaaaa.....ke mana kek"

"mau ke kolam renang?"tanya Shikamaru,"SHIKAMARU PINTER JUGA LOE!!!AKAMARU SAMA GUE BISA ASIK BERENANG DEH!KAN ENAK KALO BERENANG PAS PANAS-PANAS GINI!"Kiba tau-tau semangat."AYO KE KOLAM!!!!"..Naruto mau ke kolam ikan??*digaplak naruto karena jayus*,"sekalian ajak-ajak yang lain aja!biar seru!"saran Kiba

"mau ngajak siapa?"tanya Shikamaru

"ngajak!ngajak!!!HINATA YUK!!"maklumlah..Kiba kan temenan sama Hinata

"ciiiiiiiiiiiiiittttttttttttt"muka Sasuke merah kayak tomat,jantung Sasuke deg-degan!Hyuuga yang pemalu bisa buat seorang Uchiha bermuka merah kayak tomat.

"Y-y-ya sudah,terserah kamu,Kiba..mau ngajak siapa...kalo kamu mau ngajak H-h-h-h-.."

"HINATA!"

"eh-eh iya....."

"YEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!KITA JADI KE KOLAM"seru Naruto....terus akhirnya mereka SMS-an ke semua orang yang mau diajak,si hyuuga cantik & ketua klub Seni,Neji si ketua OSIS,Ten-ten ketua club Taekwondo,Ino kapten club cheerleader,Sakura ketua kelas dan anggota club cheerleader,Chouji....tukang makan,Lee kapten club bola(terpaksa biar rame),dan Sai anak baru yang ikut club seni.

Kring-kring!kring-kring!Kring-kring!kring-kring!kring-kring!kring-kring!KRING-KRING!bunyi sepeda baru*gubrak!*maksudku bunyi HP Kiba...(NOTE:SMS-an pake HP Kiba karena si Kiba dapet pulsa TELKOMSEL gratisan kemaren dari kakaknya,Hana)

7 messages

Hinata:Ah,pergi ke kolam renang?boleh saja,Kiba..aku mau ikut.. :)

Neji: maaf,aku ada urusan lain,hari ini aku ada tugas..

Ten-ten:MAAF BANGET YA,KIBAA!!sebetulnya aku ingin dateng!tapi,hari ini ada latihan gabungan club Taekwondo!maaf banget!!

Ino:KE KOLAM RENANG??AKU UDAH DI SANA!KUTUNGGU YA! ;)

Sakura:ke kolam renang?semua diundang kan?termasuk Sasuke kan?berarti aku mau!

Lee:KIBBA!!SENANGNYA KAMU MENGAJAKKU PERGI KE KOLAM RENANG UNTUK MENIKMATI MASA MUDA KITA!!!!!Tapi...hari ini aku ada pekerjaan sambilan dengan Gai-sensei..gomen,Kiba.. :(

Sai:.........................maaf pulsaku habis....terima kasih sudah mengundang,tapi aku ada urusan lain

Chouji:Kolam renang?gue males ah,lagi pengen tidur-tiduran sambil makan potato chips doang,mungkin 'ntar mau makan barbeque di luar,sorri....

Ekspresi Kiba,Sasuke & Naruto(ya soalnya Shikamaru,Shino & Gaara udah kabur duluan ke kolam renang) campur-campur pas ngeliat balesan SMS mereka:ngeliat punya Hinata seneng-seneng aja(apalagi Sasuke),punya Neji biasa,Ten-ten Ok-lah gak pa2 kalo ada urusan,Ino:kaget!kok udah dateng duluan?,Sakura biasa-biasa aja kecuali Sasuke yang ngerasa takut,Lee:WHAT THE-MASA MUDA PAAN?baguslah,exellent!kalo gak bisa dateng!entar kalo dateng malah ngajak2 Gai-sensei lagi!,Sai...dasar gak tau diri!mentang2 anak baru!kasih alasan yang lengkap!!pake bilang ada urusan segala!bilang aja gak mau!gak ada yang keberatan kok!!,Chouji.....pantes aja loe gendut,fatty!huuhhh,untung Chouji-nya gak ada,kalo ada,bisa ngamuk dia kayak Babi kepanasan,kalo dia denger "_the forbidden word_"-nya........

OK!setelah beres-beres(kalo Kiba ama Naruto lebih kayak ngeberantakin,pantes aja Sasuke stress)mereka berangkat!

Naruto:"WOOIIII!MO SAMPE KAPAN BERDIRI DISANA!!"

Sasuke:"heh,_morron_!yang salah arah tuh loe,mo pergi ke mana,loe?!"

Kiba:"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHA,WKWKWKWKWKWKWKWK!!!KOCAK,KOCAK!"

Sasuke:"_just shut up"_

Pas sampe

WOAAAA!!!kolam renangnya penuh!ada senior juga!!huahhh!!!GANK AKATSUKI JUGA ADA!!!gank Akatsuki itu isinya senior2 yg gak jelas,ada:

Pein:senior ini jadi leader Akatsuki karena punya bakat yg gak dimilikin anggota lain!(alias bakat nakut-nakutin preman,iyalah muka penuh sm _pearcing_ gitu)

Konan:satu-satunya cewek di gank Akatsuki..jadi wakil ketua karena pacarnya Pein,iyalah saling ngedukung gituloh!

Kakuzu:senior pelit~~

Hidan:pernah dikira om-om gara-gara gaya rambutnya,tapi jangan salah sangka!emang iya kok*ditendang Hidan*

Sasori:senior berambut merah yang ganteng!kepopulerannya tingkat ke-2 di Akatsuki!

Deidara:suka gambar mulut di tangannya..sering dibilang aneh,tapi!walaupun tampangnya nggak keren*digaplok Deidara*dia itu pernah jadi ketua club seni loh!

Tobi:anggota gank akatsuki yang baru,mungkin dipilih supaya bisa disuruh-suruh

Itachi:Kakak Sasuke yang S-U-P-E-R H-O-T ini ikut2an Akatsuki,gak tau kenapa..

Kisame:partnernya Itachi,paling gak tega kalo ngeliat ikan mati di pasar,cinta air,dan suka dandan kayak ikan,paus atau hiu pas Halloween

Zetsu:Senior yang suka dijauhin karena sikapnya yang mirip 2 orang..hiii..ngeri..tapi Zetsu jagonya mata-matain orang,waktu itu pernah gak ketauan ngintip pemandian panas cewek..PERVERT!

Pas nyampe,ternyata mereka terlambat,semua udah pada dateng!kecuali Hinata..

"YOOOO!NARUTO IS IN THE HOUSE,YO!"Naruto teriak-teriak gak jelas

"hhhhhhh.....jangan bikin malu"kata Sasuke

"KYAA!!!Sasuke!!!kamu dateng juga!dari tadi aku nunggu!"seru Sakura...ya tentunya Sasuke ketakutan..ternyata bukan cuman Sakura aja yang melototin Sasuke,segumpulan cewek berebutan ngantri hanya untuk ngeliat Sasuke,semua mata cewek2 berubah bentuk jadi hati,ditambah lagi,SASUKE'S FC(fan club)langsung ngebawa karton yg tulisannya "SASUKE,I LOVE YOU" dan ngerubungin Sasuke,hampir mirip kayak demo."se-se-sek na-napas-s"kata Sasuke...yaahhh,karena gak tahan baru deh Sasuke teriak"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"...semua orang kabur dan Sasuke balik ke tempat semua temen-temennya kumpul,dan dibelakang Sasuke ada suara....

"ano,maaf aku terlambat",ahh...suara siapa itu,suara yang lembut,yang bikin telinga Sasuke pengen ngedenger terus tuh suara..pas berbalik..JRENGG!..Hinata dateng pake baju renangnya yang warnanya ungu,dan ada garisnya yang berwarna biru indigo kayak rambutnya sendiri...

~TO BE CONTINUED~

SORRY!KALO GAK KREATIF!!


	2. Chapter 2

**GOMENNASAI!!!MAAF!CHAPTER 2-NYA LAMA DIBUAT!!(udah lama,pendek lagi)MAAF JUGA...KALO banyak miss typo..soalnya aku masih baru di FFN..tolong maklumin!makasih untuk semua yang udah membaca ceritaku yang ancur ini..review please!**

**Reply To All Reviews:**

**Naer Sisra:arigatou gozaimashita!*sok bahasa jepang***

**Kirara:Iya!makasih udah baca fanfictionku yang ancur!^_^**

**rully bee:ARIGATOU!makasih!untuk pujiannya dan sarannya!maklumlah masih newbie..hehehe**

**Haibara Kawaii:Ino lagi gak ikut-ikutan!kecapekan..berangkatnya juga tadi pake becak,tadi ketemu sama Aulia-chan..jadi kita balapan*norak*,untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah,INO GAK IKUT-IKUTAN NGERUBUNGIN SASUKE!amazing..tau tuh..Naruto norak,norak banget!..ah!aku selamat gak digaplak sama naru-*ditendang Naruto*sakit~Naruto jahat!*lari ke toilet*OK!aku udh selesai cuci tangan(??)**

**Hana Mizuno:yeee!aku punya temen!!sesama newbie!tapi Hana,aku udah baca fanfiction-mu!hana-san hebat banget!gak ada miss typo!!ngomong-ngomong,makasih untuk pujiannya!!AYO KITA BALAPAN BECAK!!!!BARENG AMA INO!!**

**Narunarurin:Iya...hidup Sasuke mengerikan ya..udah jadi baby sitter,pake ngurusin fangirls-nya..satu-satunya cahaya di hidup Sasuke cuman Hinata(eeyyyaaa)**

**Ga login:IYA!!baca yang ini ya!arigatou!**

**Disclaimer:Naruto itu punya mas Kishi...aku boleh pake ya!tokoh-tokohnya!boleh kan!**

**Pairing:SASUHINA PASTI,dan masih banyak lagi nanti!saksikan saja sirkusnya!em..maksdku fanfoctionnya ^_^**

**At The Beach**

**Chapter 2 **

Sasuke yang ngeliat Hinata pake baju renang langsung _nose bleed_,biarpun bukan _bikini_ sama aja yang make kan Hinata."Hi-Hinata?..."kata Sasuke terbata-bata.."Uchiha-kun..*ketawa*hhihihihi...Uchiha-kun ternyata masih sering dikerubungin cewek-cewek ya"kata Hinata dengan santai.."YOOO!!!HINATA!!DI SINI!!seru Naruto..yaahh pastinya Hinata datengin dengan muka merah..sedangkan Sasuke diem sejenak dan mikir"Hinata....jangan-jangan cuman dateng karena ada Naruto,hidup tuh susah ya?Tuhan!aku salah apa!harus ngurusin 2 anak ribut,dan harus dikerubungin ama fan girls kayak semut,sekarang cewek idamanku malah naksir sama Naruto yang gak berkelas.."..ya setelah Sasuke bediri,dia langsung beraniin diri deketin Hinata..

"Hinata..-chan?"Sasuke nanya

"iya.."jawab Hinata

"Em.......ayo kita berenang.."

"sebetulnya...."

"ahh?.."

Hinata bisik-bisik di telinga Sasuke,yaah,untung Sasuke bisa nahan diri untuk gak meleleh kayak lilin

"aku gak bisa berenang"

"HAHHH??...",Sasuke mikir sejenak.."hyuuga yang gak bisa berenang?".terus Sasuke juga mikir"kesempatan berduaan!!!"...nah terus Sasuke langsung ngomong"Hinata..mau aku ajarin?"nanya pake muka puas,

"b-b-boleh..tapi aku.."

Sasuke langsung nyambet,dan narik tangan Hinata ke kolam renang"udah gak apa-apa!!!Sasuke to the rescue!*lompat*"Sasuke kayaknya ketularan sikap Naruto deh,ternyata kebodohan itu menular ya..hiii..anak-anak jangan deket-deket sama om Naruto ya!nah karena Sasukenya lompat,Hinata juga kebawa..

"UCHIHA-SAN!!!AKU TENGGE—ahh...?aku mengapung?"

"kan udah dibilangin,Sasuke to the rescue..kalo kamu gerakin kakimu dan tangan,kamu bakal ngapung,tapi awal-awalnya kamu harus dipegangin dulu"..

"i-i-ya.. "

Senyum polos Hinata bikin Sasuke deg-degan!tau-tau...

"WOIII!!!!AWAS ADA BOLA!!!!"orang yang lagi main bola di kolam teriak-teriak

BRAAKKKK!!!

HEBOHH!!!!Bolanya ngebentur belakang kepala Sasuke!dan kepala Sasuke langsung ngebentur ke mukanya Hinata dan bibir mereka..saling bertemu.. o_O,OMG...Orang-orang langsung kaget!!!ekspresi mereka kayak orang bengong,dan mungkin bakal kena penyakit jantung.

Ten-ten tau-tau dateng.."HEI!AKU BERHASIL DA-"omongan Ten-ten langsung terputus pas ngeliat pemandangan itu,Ada yang bilang"SASUKEEE!!!!!!!!MY DEARR!!!!!!!!whyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!"ada juga yang,"Hinata...sejak kapan jadian sama Sasuke?..",ada juga yang bilang"wow!lemparan loe lucky shot banget buat Sasuke!"..

Muka Hinata sama Sasuke tentunya langsung berubah merah,Hinata beku..Kiba bengong,Naruto bengong..dan langsung berhenti mainin _action figures_ mereka(iya,Kiba dan Naruto bawa _action figures,_biar gak bosen),_action figures_-nya Kiba jatoh,dan tenggelem ke kolam,Kiba mikir"Hinata....suka sama Sasuke?kalo Naruto sih..masih bisa gue kalahin..".SEMUA ORANG DENGERIN!TERBUKTI!Kiba terbukti suka sama Hinata!

Sakura patah hati,Ino...sebetulnya sih dia biasa-biasa aja,kan Ino lagi suka sama Sai(orang yang disukai Ino ganti-ganti setiap bulan),Akatsuki:...*Krik krik*..Deidara langsung teriak ke Itachi"loh!!sejak kapan adek loe jadian ama Hinata!weess!selera adek loe tinggi juga,men!eh,ajarin dulu adek loe berantem,katanya sodaranya itu protektif banget!!"...Deidara tukang gosip...

"Ahhhh........H-Hinata.._GOMENNASAI_!!MAAF!MAAF!MAAF BANGET!!!!."

"i-i-i-i-ya..aku maafin.."..HINATA!RAMAH BANGET!TAMPAR DIA DONG!

Hinata langsung keluar dari kolam renang..ambil handuk,dan pergi ke ruangan _girls' locker_..

*krik krik krik krik*sorry!bunyi _HP_-ku...*ditampar seluruh karakter Naruto*

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh......"seru semua orang..dannnn........mereka langsung balik ke kegiatan masing-masing...

Sasuke masih sempet bengong..Kiba juga bengong..Naruto bingung...Sakura patah hati...Ino nenangin Sakura..Ten-ten duduk sementara sambil mikir..Shikamaru diem...Gaara mikir"Sasuke...gak cocok sama yang imut-imut.."..Shino diem...Akamaru diem(iyalah!masa' anjing bisa ngomong)...

**Setelah semua orang udah bosen dan ganti baju:**

***yang udah diluar cuman Naruto & Hinata***

"hahhhhh!lega...!enaknya abis berenang makan!"kata Naruto

"Naruto masih semangat ya?"jawab Hinata

"ahhhh...iya dong!kalo kita gak makan entar kita lesu!"

"ahahahhaha..."Hinata punya senyum yang manis ya???Naruto aja sampe _blushing_..cieee!

"*_blush_*...e-ehehe"

"Naruto-kun mau makan dimana?"

"oii...Naruto..cepet amet"kata Sasuke..tapi suara Sasuke nggak kedengeran.."loh?Naruto?Hinata??!"pikir Sasuke,dan Sasuke langsung sembunyi untuk nguping mereka

"yaahhh!makan apa aja boleh!asal enak!!lagian hadiah juga kan!untuk nilai bahasa jepang-ku yang sekarang udah membaik..cuman itu doang sih yang bagus pas ulangan tapi-"kata Naruto

"aku tau kok Naruto-kun sebetulnya pintar...Naruto-kun juga sangat energetik dan semangat..jadi pasti nilainya akan membaik.."

"Hinata..."

"Aku justru iri dengan Naruto-kun..saat pertama kali melihat Naruto...Naruto-kun selalu semangat dan selalu kelihatan seperti tidak ada beban di hidup..dan..walapun semua orang pikir Naruto-kun hanya orang idiot,aku tau kalo Naruto-kun sering belajar ke perpustakaan usai sekolah..selalu berusaha dan tidak pernah menyerah,itu ciri khas yang aku sangat sukai tentang Naruto-kun*senyum*"

"Hinata........aku............gak tau mau bilang apa..."

"NGGAK USAH BILANG APA-APA!KAMU LAPER KAN!CEPET PANGGIL YANG LAIN!!kita makan"Sasuke langsung nyambet.

"Uchiha-kun..."panggil Hinata

"panggil aku Sasuke"

"..Sasuke-kun..untuk kejadian yang tadi aku minta maaf"

"jangan terlalu sering mengatakan kata maaf,itu akan membuatmu lemah"kata-kata Sasuke yang tajem ke Hinata menunjukkan Sasuke ngambek

"iya..aku tau..aku memang lemah..dibandingkan dengan Naruto yang selalu semangat"

"cukup!jangan sebut dirimu sendiri lemah!DIA AJA YANG KAYAK ANAK _HYPERAKTIF_!!!"

"Sasuke..?"

"sudahlah,lupakan..."awalnya Sasuke pengen langsung bilang"AKU SUKA KAMU",tapi ini bukan waktu yang tepat.

"yang lain lagi beres-beres dulu!!!"Naruto teriak-teriak

"iya,sekarang aku tau kenapa kamu sama sekali nggak beresin bajumu dan langsung asal masukin,iya kan,Naruto?"tanya Sasuke

"hahahahha!Sasuke tau aja!"

"hahahhaa "Hinata senyum-senyum

"kenapa??"tanya mereka

"kalian seperti adik kakak"Hinata jawab dengan polos

"APAAA????????????????!!!!!!!!"jawab Sasuke sama Naruto

"hhhh...mana mau aku saudaraan sm orang idiot seperti dia.."Sasuke pasang muka_ cool face_-nya lagi

"JANGAN BILANG AKU IDIOT!!!justru kamu yg idiot gak mau nerima number 1_ champion_ ini!"Naruto sombong

"iya.._champion_ ancur abruk.."

"jayus"

"idiot"

"rambut pantat ayam"

"rambut lemon"

"pucat"

"baju jeruk"

"sok _cool_"

"sok hebat"

"hati beku!!!"

"_hyperaktif_"

"eh...ehh...eh.......jelek!"

"_autis_"

*siiingggggggggggg*Naruto gak bisa bales..

Loh kok?Hinata gak ngomong apa-apa?gak ada suara?pas berbalik badan..Hinata ilang..o_O

???????WHAT THEE-?!

~TO BE CONTINUED!~

REVIEW PLEASE!

I'M SORRY IF IT'S HIDIOUS!!SORRY!GOMENNASAI!GOMENNASAI!I FELT LIKE IM DISSAPOINTING ALL OF YOU... i-im sorry


End file.
